


Subject To Change

by Hawifi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempt at Humor, Engagement, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawifi/pseuds/Hawifi
Summary: In hindsight, Rus should have suspected that this would have been the conclusion all along. Still, he had hoped that his brother would have at least taken a little more time pretending to consider things. Before sending him away to live in a kingdom among people that neither shared in their beliefs or found charm in their traditions. Maybe it was selfish to see things that way? Though, he might have earned himself a little selfishness now that he was giving up his freedom to become a husband to a man he'd never even met.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	Subject To Change

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write a silly one-shot about two people being stuck in a carriage. But, then it became this. If I'm honest, I almost re-wrote the whole thing. But since its already finished? I wanted to share it.

“Does it always look like this?” He hadn't meant to sound so disappointed. Hoping curiosity washed over most of the rudeness. But, no answers came from the knight who has shared his small travel space for the last few hours. Of course. Rus leaned against the window. Tilting his head only slightly to peer out at the graying landscape. A vast contrast to the floral delight of his home that grew more distant as the hours passed. So, this was the Fell Kingdom. 

In hindsight, he should have suspected that this would have been the conclusion all along. Still, he had hoped that his brother would have at least taken a little more time pretending to consider things. Before sending him away to live in a kingdom among people that neither shared in their beliefs or found charm in their traditions. Maybe it was selfish to see things that way? Though, he might have earned himself a little selfishness now that he was giving up his freedom to become a husband to a man he'd never even met. 

No. That wasn't fair either. His brother hadn't wanted to send him away. Rather, he had too. His home, the Kingdom of Swap, was a rare land that boasted peace and prosperity despite its warring neighbors. Theirs was the way of forgiveness. Stable in a firm belief, that nothing had to be taken when trade was possible. A patch of hope in a world where not everyone was so fortunate. But, peace came with its own price. So, why did it suddenly feel like he was the only one currently paying for it?

Seated in a horse-drawn carriage for delivery. His kingdom's gift to his new husband. Perfectly packaged in his sophisticated, and rather uncomfortable, entirely white attire. With the collar of his dress shirt wrapped around his throat so tightly that he imagined it to be a metaphor brought to life of his current situation. Beastly thing, dressing proper. And he hoped it was something he wouldn't have to continue upon the marriage. Although, judging by the formalities and tightly tucked dress clothes of the Fell kingdoms escorting party? He was doomed to more buttons and buckles in the future. Great. 

Rus shifted away from the window with perhaps more force than required. Slumping ungracefully against the pillow backing of his seat. The knight looked unimpressed. Good, that made the two of them. Although, maybe he should be. Mister never-smile was a skeleton like him. Rare, even in his thriving kingdom. But, what perhaps was even more surprising was the weight of the dark platted armor that stretched over the others rib cage. He had to be steady to hold all that up, with what seemed like, little effort. 

He must have been caught staring at the two jagged scars in the others right socket. Before a terrible fake cough escaped his companion. “Sorry, it's just -” He paused, running his own curious finger down his face in a gesture that mimicked the others cracks. “Shouldn't you get that looked at? It seems a bit painful.” Rus figured his concerns would go unanswered. Just like every other previous attempt to start a conversation. He was surprised to be proven wrong. 

“It's not. Hasn't for a long time.” The voice that spoke was a surprisingly gravel soaked. Low and deep. Fitting for someone, who's teeth seemed sharp enough to crumble stone. And when it didn't continue to grace him with its further presence? Rus took it as an invitation. 

“It still must be trouble for you. I could, uh, try my hand?” He offered, the words becoming clumsy when the knight offered him a wide-eyed look, that told him nothing for certain. “I'm not very good, mind you. But--”

“No. You misunderstand. I leave it for the effect.” replied his companion. Oh. It was the first time he saw the man look anything other than irritated. Rather, he looked only amused by Rus's offer to see to the old injury. Why? Because he was royalty? It wasn't so strange for nobles at home to see to matters when citizens came to address them with it. People at home were kind like that. Unafraid to seek help. And-- No. Not home. That wasn't home anymore. 

“I didn't mean to offend you.” 

Great. Rus had only now gotten this man to speak with him. And already he was showing him the worst impression of himself. It was time to pull himself together. Less this mans tongue slip and rumors start of the Prince's new fussy bride. 

“You didn't.” Rus forced a smile, but it wasn't all that good. And looking at the man now, he could tell. Welp. Change the topic, then. What had they been talking about again? “But you said, you left it for effect? Is that common fashion in Fell?” A simple nod was the only answer he needed. And he wished it had put him at better ease. 

The Kingdom of Fell was home to a legacy of warrior kings. Boasting success in combat and its capabilities to protect and keep what belonged to them. Little could be said about the kingdom in a compassionate sense. Though, they held an alliance with Swap for a generation or two. Trade seemed enough a reward to the kingdom, settled on the colder side of the continent. Just an agreement to send food and resources, for protection. But, when other kingdoms began to look at Swap with the temptation of conquest? They had no choice but to ask their ally for more. Swap was a pacifist kingdom. And Fell's new king was looking for someone to carry children. 

“Um, what do you know. . about the prince? “ He asked, fingers plucking, fidgeting with the flowing necktie that draped over his chest. His golden eyes refusing to look up and see what was waiting on his companion's expression. He dreaded, but imagined fear. He was easy to associate the kingdom that way. So its leader clearly must be the most frightening of the lot. 

“Are you afraid?” That roused Rus's attention, and he turned his head up to find the knight looking, well, he couldn't really place that expression. Rus might guess thoughtful? If he believed his riding partner capable of such emotions. He was happy to be proven wrong.“It's alright to be. You haven't met before after all.” 

“Exactly! We've never met and I'm expected to wed him the night of arrival. I only asked to ease some concerns.” He folded his arms and let the weight of his upper body drag him down against the back of the seat. Until he looked rather like a child who's parents refused his request for sweets. Far to childish to be a bride. Someone's wife. Or anyone's king! He hoped the knight would side with him. Turn this entire caravan around and inform his highness of the grave mistake. 

But instead he felt a boot knock against his. And turned up to find that the knight had sank down in his chair just a tad. Not enough to disfigure his honorable looking posture. But enough that when he reached out a leg. Their shoes tapped. A funny little gesture that somehow made Rus feel a fraction better. The vent probably helped as well. “What have you heard about him?” The Knight asked. 

And Rus knew better than to talk illy about another royal. Especially to a member of their own kingdom. But he supposed after this marriage it wouldn't matter. Fell would be his kingdom when it was all said and done. “I heard that he lacks patience... That he's harsh and has a look that makes even bitter winters feel like spring.” He grumbled. Leaving out the bit where people said he turned into a beast during the harvest moon. Robbing the countryside of his finest livestock. Poppycock, his brother had insisted. After all this, Rus thought it might be the least of his troubles. 

The low dropping chuckles that filled the room was a surprise. And he turned up to see that the man was smiling. Handsome. So, he could look handsome. It was nice to know that angry, double angry and amused at your displeasure wasn't his only tricks. “Don't laugh! I hope its all true. And then perhaps in disappointment, we will be a perfect match.” That wasn't the right thing to say. He knew it the moment he said it. It was disrespectful and the silence that followed only made him all the more nervous for punishment. 

And then, “Do you want to know what they say about you?” 

Rus perked up, finding the knight had straightened back up. One of his legs crossed over the other in a manner that spoke volumes about how comfortable he'd grown in the last hour. Perhaps there would be no punishment, after all. “Rumors? About me?” Rus asked, curious, so curious. He hadn't known that Fell's royalty thought too much about them. Let alone thought about them enough to generate rumors. “Well?” Rus pressed when the answers didn't come. Not realizing just how much more forward he was leaning. But, he couldn't help himself. 

But despite his climbing anticipation, the knight took his time. Glancing out the window at the passing scenery. The smallest quirk of his mouth the only indication that he found Rus's squirming amusing. Evil. How could such a handsome face be so terribly evil? Leave it to a Fell to find pleasure in the suffering of others. “Are you going to tell me or--” 

“Your impatient. I heard you're the sort of brat who caused your brother trouble. That you are incapable of taking serious matters at the weight they require. And that your peaceful life has led you to believe pranks appropriate even at your age.” That escalated quickly. Rus's mouth snapped shut and anything he meant to say to defend himself ran back down his none existent throat. Right. His face twisted and he drew backward in slow disappointment. Those were all terrible things. 

“Untrue, of course.” 

Rus turned his eyes upwards at that. His hands gathered together on his lap as he fidgeted with his own digits. “Ye? How do you figure that? We only just met.” He supposed they weren't entirely inaccurate. He understood well enough the duties of his title. He wouldn't be here if he didn't. But, life at home had been so easy. Sometimes easy became boring. And he felt that one or two little jokes just to liven things up would be . . thrilling. But, for them to have been so gratuitous that they became rumors even in other kingdoms? Well, it was a wonder Fell wanted him at all. 

“I don't believe in rumors.” Oh. Rus lifted his head a bit more. Finding the knight look back at him with his own deep red eye lights. They were small, but soft around the edges. A promise of sincerity behind them. “I think its important to be cautious. But you don't really know someone until you've met them in person.” The gentle words were enough to loosen the knot that had grown in Rus's chest. And he nodded slowly in agreement. Yeah. “I think your kind.” the knight continued.

Well, that was a surprised. “How do you figure that?” Rus asked, suspicions highlighted in the way his eyebrow raised. 

“You offered to heal me. We only just met.” He offered to heal him because he looked like he was in pain. And besides, it seemed cruel to let someone hurt if there was something that could be done about it. “And, despite not wanting to be? You are here.” Oh. Right. Rus was making it painfully apparent that he wanted to head home. Though, having it said out in the air like this? Did make him feel a little bad. 

“Are any rumors about your prince true?” Rus asked, and the knight offered him nothing more than a small shrug. Because, right, you need to meet someone to know what they were like blah blah. “Well, is there anything about me that was true?” The pause was a new test for his patience. And Rus figured he already knew the answer. He thought he had. 

“Yes. You are as lovely as they say.” 

Oh. OH! The honey glow hue that deepened in his cheekbones quickly offset all of his natural paleness. Eyes blown wide, although they darted away with pointed embarrassment. Well, um, alright then. He hadn't mentioned- no. He needed to not think about this right now? There was no way that he meant it as anything subjective. He was in a carriage with his prince's bride. He was probably just trying to make Rus feel better. . .please say he was just trying to be kind! “Uh, thank yo--” 

One of the small wooden wheels must have rolled over a particularly hard stone. Because it jostled Rus just enough to lose balance. Stumbling forward until he found himself practically in the knight's lap. A hand reaching out to catch his shoulder. And a face far to close to his when he looked up. “Sorry.” He whispered, and the knight only sighed softly. Before he helped Rus back to his seat. As if today couldn't get any worst. He wasn't even married yet and already he was. . .canoodling with . . No! There was no canoodling or any kind of noodling in this carriage! There wasn't. 

“I have to admit, I'm surprised your prince is even interested if that is what people say about me.” He promised himself he wouldn't let that bother him. He never broke his promises. But, this one was getting a little hard to follow through on. Bratty. Childish, maybe, sometimes. But never bratty. 

“My prince. . “ The other starts, then he stops. And Rus looked up to find that he looked away again. Out the window. So, Rus looked out too. From here you could see the distant stretch of villages in the cradle of mountains. Just a little beyond that was the castle. Suddenly the pace of the carriage felt to fast. The feeling of the stony path they were on rocked Rus's body in a way that started to turn his magic. And made him feel a little sick. 

“Do you think. . He'll be disappointed?” He added because, well, he's not sure. Maybe because he's not ready? Because the prince of Fell thought he was bratty and selfish. And probably only wanted him to grow children in. Maybe he said it because he hoped that maybe –

“No.”

Rus inhaled sharply at the reply the knight offered him. The lining of his sockets growing itchy. So, he reached up and rubbed them. Finding them only slightly damp. He quickly wipes them away. Any evidence that he couldn't handle this. Because he could! Jolting a little bit, when a hand touched his. And he lifted his head to find that the knight was on a knee before him. Careful, that hand scooped under his and cradled his shaking fingers. Holding them tight. Holding him together. “It'll be alright, your highness. The prince isn't disappointed.” 

“How do you --” Right then the carriage slowed into a stop. And, the breath Rus had been using to speak left his body. And he swore for a moment that he couldn't breathe. His soul pounding loudly against his rib cage. With only the kind stranger's hand on his keeping him from making an attempt at his best to run across country and escape. “I'm not ready.” He whispers, the words had to be forced out. But the knight nodded quietly. 

When a knock came to the door. The knight, in his kindness called out, “One moment!” To Rus's surprise, no further action was taken. He thanked him as much as he could manage between panic attacks. And the knight offered him nothing but understanding. “Breath,” He said, and Rus gave it a good try. It felt like a small forever before he finally felt like he was above water again. 

Once the room stopped it's little waltzing number. He realized that he'd been clinging to that boney hand for some time now. Quickly, he pulled his hand away. Letting it find a more suitable place against his own chest. “I'm sorry.” He said, and by the way, the knight shook his head, he understood. But, that wasn't enough. “Your kind, but, I need to respect my new marriage. And it would look terrible for you to be. . .so close.” 

Somehow, out of everything, that made the knight smile. But he pulled away and stood in their small space as much at the shallow roof would allow. “That is very mature of you.” It's funny. But the tease in that tone. It makes Rus smile a little through all this dread. 

“Yeah. I figured if future husband thinks I'm bratty? I should probably do like you said. And let him see the better side of --” He gestures at himself,. All lose and tired. “-- this.” There is no reply. And that's alright. He knows he can't avoid this anymore. So, he turns to the door. “Alright.” He inhales, nice and easy. “I think I'm ready.” 

He gave him the go ahead, but Rus still found his bones going stiff as the knight reached for the door. Letting in all the noises of the outside chatter. That only seemed to grow in volume as the knight joined them. Once on stable legs, the man he'd spent the last few freeing moments with turned and offered him a hand. And Rus, drew upon all his courage and took it. Slowly creeping out for everyone to see. 

The Courtyard is. . not as gray as the journey here had led Rus to believe. And he took a moment to compare the differences to the one back home. No. Not home. This was home now. He sighed. Only looking up when the doors of one of the buildings bursted open. A welcoming party of a large sum of monsters proceeded to make their way towards them with some hast. If he's allowed any guesses, it's probably to take him away to the chapel. 

“Your highness!” One of them calls, looking somewhat ragged. It almost made him happy to have not been apart of the wedding plans. “There you are!” Right. So this was it. Time to make that good first impression he promised. Only, the monster wasn't looking at him. Instead, he stopped not four feet in front of them. Looking further, beyond, Rus. And-- “It's highly improper of you to see the bride before the wedding!” 

What?

“Yes. I understand. And I respect those traditions.” That voice, no. 

Rus turned and found that two members of the escorting party were assisting the knight, his travel companion, with removing his armor. Each piece carefully handled until he stood in something less heavy and informal. “But I refused to marry someone I haven't met.” He added, and his eyes flicker to Rus's wide ones. The smile that was placed on his mouth was becoming familiar. And Rus found himself, reflecting on each of the previous ones. Finding new meaning in them now. 

“You?!” Rus finally manages, because, um, what is happening here? He doesn't believe it. He almost cant. Not until, someone hangs a coat over the knight, no, over the prince's shoulders. The royal Fell delta rune stitched proudly in the collar. The deep red, bright against black. And Rus, balked. Stepping back a bit when he approached him. 

“Prince Edge, your highness.” How did one sound so sincere, while wearing a knowing grin? Rus didn't know. But the Fell Prince managed all the same. Still, Rus took the hand he offered him. And allowed his own to be lifted into the kiss the prince offered him. The rumors about the Prince of Fell spoke of many things. But none of them said he liked a good prank too. The very idea seemed impossible before today. . . Before they met in person. 

“Do you always pose as a knight, your highness?” Rus asked, his hand still sitting in that hold because Princes Edge didn't pull away. The lingering proximity of them much closer now then if they were still sitting just three feet apart. The prince, Edge, only shook his head. Thumb brushing smoothly over Rus's knuckles. 

“Only when I'm nervous.” He replied, and its with such false seriousness that Rus couldn't help himself and he began to laugh. It will be alright, he realized. The rumors were rumors. And a person was only a person. Known best once met. Things were bound to be difficult from time to time. This kingdom wasn't home yet. But with time, he imagined such things were subject to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie. I almost didn't share this. So I appreciate you reading ;A:b


End file.
